


Help please! I need to find a fanfiction;-;

by StarstruckSeven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarstruckSeven/pseuds/StarstruckSeven
Summary: Aaaaaaa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Help please! I need to find a fanfiction;-;

Ok, so  
There was this AMAZING fanfic I read on here awhile back, it was centered around Tommy, I think it was during/after his exile, he ran off into a forest, where he gained a few new traits, like advanced hearing and a prehensile tail, which is explained as some sort of evolution that people sometimes go through, like that's the reason philza has reindeer horns or something. Anyway, Tubbo, Technoblade, Phil, and a revived Wilbur set off to find Tommy, who really doesn't want to be found. They find him, he lets them stay a night, where he does badass shit with a bow and some mobs get recked, and then they go to leave, but Tommy takes an arrow for Technoblade, and then the story ends with Tommy getting healed and happy family fluff. If someone could help me find it, I'd be really happy!!!


End file.
